Ambillah Kakakku
by rieka kuchiki
Summary: Kau tahu, siapakah manusia terberuntung di dunia ini? Jawabnya ialah Nabi Adam as. Tahu kenapa? Karena beliau tak memiliki kakak.


Summary :

Kau tahu, siapakah manusia terberuntung di dunia ini? Jawabnya ialah Nabi Adam as. Tahu kenapa? Karena beliau tak memiliki kakak.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku kembali meremas tas sekolahku sesampainya di ruang tamu. Kiranya, belum ada 5 detik kakiku ini menginjak lantai, tapi mataku telah menghantarkan sebuah gambar yang jelas-jelas tak bisa kutolerir lagi.

Ini semua bukan karena kondisi rumah yang berantakan, ataupun karena beberapa majalah playboy yang berserakan di sana-sini. Cukup! Aku tak bisa menerima ini lagi, Kak! Lelah kubersabar saat kau merebut Grimmjow, pacar 2 hariku itu. Ataupun penjual bakso botak yang kerap mangkal di depan rumah kita. Aku masih bisa ikhlas menerima hal itu.

Tapi untuk yang satu ini?

Tidak akan!

Disclaimer : Siapa pemilik Bleach? Yang jelas bukan saya.

Warning : AU, gaje, abal tingkat tinggi, entah mengapa saya berani pasang genre humor di sini *padahal gak lucu sama sekali (jujur)*, perusakan karakter, OOC, nista, garing, author masih belajar nulis de el el.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tanpa beradu argumen dengan tubuh lelahku, kugeret paksa kakak yang tengah bergelut mesra di atas sofa bersama seorang pria Orange. Yah, pria yang selama ini aku ingat sebagai pacarku sendiri sejak musim penghujan sebulan lalu.

Flashback

Rukia kembali melirik jam dindingnya. Acara curhat rutin kakaknya itu memang tak bisa diselipi iklan barang beberapa detik saja. Meskipun jam tidur adiknya telah terganggu.

"Ah, dia itu tipe laki-laki idamanku, Rukia. Tapi sayangnya aku belum bisa melepas Aizen begitu saja. Dilema telah menghantuiku."

Rukia menghembus napas, "pilih Kyoraku saja, dia mapan dan banyak uang." Responnya asal

"Plus alat pemuas hawa napsu yang menjanjikan." Tambah sang kakak. Rukia hanya geleng-geleng kepala mendengarnya.

Agaknya kakaknya itu telah menderita kelainan stadium akhir semenjak mengalami kecelakaan mobil setahun lalu. Plus koma selama 5 minggu lamanya. Tak mengira, 5 minggu merupakan waktu yang cukup untuk merubah seorang kuchiki berambut hitam ini.

"Kau ingat Hisagi?"

"Hmm… ya."

Ia tersenyum manis. "Hisagi minta nyambung denganku lagi."

"Ya. Ya. Ya. Selamat." Balas Rukia malas. Bagaimana tidak? Dimanapun juga bila seorang mantan pacar menjalin hubungan dengan saudara kandung, itu bukan hal yang mengenakkan untuk didengar kan?

Rukia tahu, setahun terakhir ini terdengar seruan orang-orang bahwa ia tak lebih sempurna dari kakaknya. Termasuk Yumichika, pemilik salon Karakura yang sejarah pun tak pernah mengatakan bahwa ia pernah memuji kecantikan orang lain. Tapi akhirnya, rekor itu terpecahkan juga. Oleh siapa lagi kalau bukan kakaknya?

Setahun lalu

Keluarga Kuchiki dikejutkan dengan wajah baru anak sulungnya. Setelah melalui operasi ini-itu demi selamatnya nyawa anak mereka, semuanya berubah.

Secara fisik, tentunya kita patut memberi nilai plus bagi sang dokter, Uryuu Ishida yang saat itu tengah pingsan melihat hasil kerjanya sendiri. Secara psikis, jangan tanyakan itu. Aku juga bingung harus menjawab apa.

9 bulan lalu

Keheranan Rukia terus menyambung dari bulan ke bulan. Berbeda dengan kakaknya yang dulu, kakak barunya kini lebih berani bermesraan dengan Kaien, tukang kebun keluarga Kuchiki.

Tepatnya seusai sarapan, si Bungsu langsung mendapati tukang kebun pujaannya bertukar air liur dengan saudara kandungnya sendiri. Akhirnya, Rukia berujung pada kamar mandi yang setia menjadi tempat pembuangan seluruh isi sarapannya.

6 bulan lalu

Beberapa kabar beredar pesat dikalangan masyarakat Karakura. Yakni isu tentang hilangnya keperjakaan para pemuda Karakura secara massal. Entah apa yang mereka pikirkan, bukannya menyesal, pemuda-pemuda itu malah bergembira telah menjadi kekasih seorang Kuchiki.

3 bulan lalu

Keluarga Kuchiki digoncang beberapa isu tak sedap. Maka dari itu, berkumpallah para tetua bersama si sulung Kuchiki pembawa masalah. Diberikannya 2 pilihan, yakni keluar dari klan Kuchiki atau bertaubat dengan menciumi satu per satu kaki para tetua yang jarang dibasuh itu.

Namun, gejolak para demonstran (kekasih) si Kuchiki yang mempesona tak dapat dihindari lagi. Tertawalah mereka mendengar dua pilihan konyol dari tetua klan. Bahkan, beraninya mereka bersumpah, jika Kuchiki bertaubat, botak pun mereka bersedia. Karena mereka paham betul , sang kekasih amat menikmati hidup tanpa klan yang tiap bulannya menyembah pohon sakura tersebut.

2 bulan lalu

Sejak dua bulan lalu, semua pengusaha gel rambut bangkrut seketika.

1 bulan lalu

Rukia membawa Ichigo kerumahnya sebab sejak jam pulang sekolah tadi, air hujan tak henti berjatuhan ke bumi. Mengingat seberapa jauhnya rumah Ichigo dan ia sendiri tak membawa payung.

Disediakannya kamar untuk Ichigo berteduh dan mengeringkan badan. Sementara Rukia, ia sibuk membuat coklat panas di dapur. Setelah pekerjaan itu selesai, diantarkannya si Chocolate ke kamar sementara Ichigo.

Pintu terbuka. Menampakkan sosok sang kakak yang tengah mengelap dada bidang Ichigo dengan handuk kecil.

"Kakak hanya ingin membantunya mengeringkan badan, Rukia." Jelasnya innocent.

Rukia tahu, suatu hari nanti skandal mungkin akan kembali menghantam keluarganya. Berlalulah ia dari sana. Entah mengapa firasatnya memberi sebuah sinyal tak baik dari pemandangan barusan.

Sekarang

Aku semakin murka melihat mini dress pink-ku melekat di tubuhnya. Aku tahu, sejak 2 minggu lalu ia telah mengincar pakaian favoritku tersebut. Tapi tak kusangka ia akan benar-benar melakukannya! Kakak!

Aku makin geram. Stop! Hentikan semua kegilaan ini. Jangan terkejut bila sebentar lagi aku akan 'meledak'!

"Nii-sama! Setidaknya, berganti kelaminlah dulu sebelum memakainya!"

"Hey, Rukia. Byakuya sangat seksi memakai mini dress punyamu." Timpal Ichigo.

Keesokan harinya

Keluarga Kurosaki berkabung atas tewasnya si sulung Kurosaki dengan bekas cekikan di leher.

The end.

Fic super jelek ini author buat sebagai selingan di antara padatnya jadwal skul. Tepatnya setelah Rieka baca humor pendek dari internet, otak Rieka langsung kepikiran buat cerita kaya gini.

Hehe..

Garing?

Ya.

Abal?

Sangat

Review?

*readers kabur semua*


End file.
